The invention relates to a stove for burning solid fuel, such as coke or coal, comprising a feed hopper for storing a stock of fuel and a supporting members for supporting fuel present in a fire place, the feed hopper being in communication near its lower side with the space incorporating the fire place via a downwardly sloping fuel supply channel, which is bounded by boundary walls which are arranged one above the other and are interspaced by a distance of between 7 and 11 cms, whilst the arrangement further includes a passage for the supply of primary combustion air neat the lower side of the fire place and an inlet passage for the supply of secondary combustion air above the fire place.
Such a stove is disclosed in the Belgian patent specification 366,116. In said document the downwards sloping fuel supply channel ends at a fairly large distance above the supporting member supporting the fuel in the fireplace so that a relatively large quantity of fuel will invariably be present in the fire place on the supporting member. In addition, as far as can be ascertained from said document, the passage of air is effected by natural draught in the chimney. In operation, a relatively large quantity of fuel will here always be present in the fire place which in itself is already disadvantageous for realizing a fast responding, efficient and economic control of the combustion process in the combustion chamber. Furthermore, this Belgian patent specification does indeed state that a controllable quantity of primary combustion air can be supplied but any further indication as regards this control is lacking.